personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CsPPP/Privacy, People, and The Machine... plus Root!
I love hearing theories as well as creating them. My family and I personally all come up with our own and wait until they either come true or don't. Then of course come the kudos for whoever was closest. Anyway, fun stuff. So, here's my super-secret-ultra-conspericy theory just in case nobody has read it in the numerous threads I've put it in throughout the forums. This one is about Root and the new Privacy Organization by the way, just to clarify. (yes, I know it's early in the season, but still, one can suppose right?) So my thinking is that there is a vast group out there who's privacies have been invaded in one way or another by companies like LifeTrace, hackers, and other such things, as is true of many people even in real life today. Now I'm assuming based one what has been said that some of these people like the janitor perp and the woman who ruined the party by uploading that sex tape in the episode "Nothing to Hide", received anonymous packages in the mail with the means to get revenge on whomever hurt them. I even think Collier, who may have seemed like he was in the know so to speak, actually received a package himself and hasn't met the "management". This group seems to be extrememly organized and as such has to have some kind of hierarchy. My assumption is that the "man in charge" is actually The Machine. Now not even Collier, or anybody in the group, would know that because they would just receive packages in the mail telling them what to do. Why would they listen to these instructions? Well, thinking about it, The Machine would have been watching these people for quite some time and would know just who to pick and how to exploit them, so it wouldn't be that hard. It could explain how all these packages with just the right motivation got to just the right people at just the right time in order for things to go down the way they did. Also, Finch could not explicitely trace these packages back to specific people and just stated that they came from mail houses all over the country. That's pretty organized. Now this begs the question of why The Machine would be doing this. Wouldn't it be contradictory that The Machine would be trying to bring down a pretty good data source? Well, yes, but then again, does The Machine, with such wide access to nearly anything, really need this database of stuff it probably already knew? It's probably a nice neat collection point, but I don't think it'd necessarily need LifeTrace. So I'm supposing, though, that it's actually a self-preservation mechanism The Machine is putting into place. One that protects it's own privacy so to speek. I truly don't think we fully understand what all went down at the end of "Nothing to Hide" as of yet, and I'm thinking that LifeTrace would actually cause more problems for The Machine than it would solve being that it devulges information where The Machine does not: the principal difference between the two as Finch puts it. So, what I think it's actually doing is protecting itself by setting up this network of privacy advocators who, in all irony, don't know they're headed by something that's watching them all. This leads me to what I think The Machine is doing with Root: prepping her to take over as the figure head of this organization. She would definitely be the best candidate for the job as she has wanted to "protect" The Machine from nearly the beginning (protect it by setting it free before she found out tha Harold already did, ect.). That could even explain her new box/designation from The Machine. The problem is her methods: killing to get her way as well as her sense of libertarianism (thanks for that word Claire XD). Thus it's arguing with her about changing them so that once it sets her as the head of the group she won't just kill anyone who comes close to finding out about The Machine, and instead she'll simply do something like Collier was supposed to do which is "scare them" or some such. It's important to note that I don't think The Machine would be very happy with Collier's improvising at all. That's probably why it would've given Finch and the gang the POI's number. Once it determined what Collier planned to do, kill Krueger, and realized its own plan had gotten out of hand, it called in the backup. Now this would be a huge responsibility for Root and she'd be endowed with a lot of power, what with the backing of this vast group and The Machine itself, which is why I think it was doing the statistics on huge catastrophes that could ensue as a result of poor behavior and choices she could make while on the job. (Edited slightly to be more specific and concise) So that's my super-secret-ultra-conspericy theory, or one of them rather. I have many but this one seems most relevant to me for now. I'm probably totally wrong as I'm sure most of us wth theories will be, but that's where our exit clause comes in "(subject to change as the season goes on)". Category:Blog posts Category:Theories